The invention relates to a grill device, more particularly to a grill device which has a plurality of parallel uniformly spaced apart first and second grill ribs alternately disposed on a cooking surface of the grill device.
The object of this invention is to provide a grill device which has a plurality of first and second grill ribs which permit easy cleaning of the first and second grill ribs and the cooking surface of the grill device.
Accordingly, a grill device of the present invention includes a horizontal lower grill unit, a horizontal upper grill unit, a connecting unit, and a pair of control switches. The lower grill unit has rear and front sides, and is provided with two lower cooking members. The upper grill unit is in the form of two independent upper halves, which are superposed on the lower grill unit so as to dispose each of the upper halves at a closed position with respect to the lower grill unit. Each of the upper halves has a rear side and an upper cooking member which is registered with and which is electrically coupled to a respective one of the lower cooking members of the lower grill unit. The connecting unit interconnects the rear sides of the lower grill unit and the upper halves of the upper grill unit in such a manner that each of the upper halves can be turned rearward from the closed position to an open position, in which a respective one of the upper halves is generally perpendicular to the lower grill unit. Each of the control switches is operable so as to control actuation and cooking temperature of a respective one of the lower cooking members in the lower grill unit and the upper cooking member in a corresponding one of the upper halves. Each of the lower cooking members further includes a cooking plate, a heating member, and a plurality of parallel uniformly spaced apart first and second grill ribs. The cooking plate has a cooking surface extending between the rear and front sides of the lower grill unit. The heating member is disposed below the cooking plate. The first and second grill ribs are alternately disposed on the cooking surface, and extend between the front and rear sides of the lower grill unit. Each of the first and second grill ribs has a top surface above the cooking surface and a front end with a front edge terminating adjacent to the front side of the lower grill unit. The top surface of each of the first grill ribs has a flat portion which extends horizontally from the rear side of the lower grill unit to a position adjacent to the front end of the first grill rib, and a curved portion which extends curvedly and downwardly from the flat portion to the front edge of the front end of the first grill rib. The top surface of each of the second grill ribs has a flat portion which extends horizontally from the rear side of the lower grill unit to a position adjacent to the front end of the second grill rib, and a curved portion which extends curvedly and upwardly from the flat portion to the front edge of the front end of the second grill rib. The curved portion of the second grill ribs have an elevation higher than those of the flat portions of the first and second grill ribs so as to be adapted to prevent a meat piece from sliding off the lower grill unit when the meat piece is disposed on the flat portions of the first and second grill ribs.